Another Glee Facebook Story
by haley97
Summary: This will be a Chapter from every episode of Glee! First Facebook story, so any critisicm is greatly appreciated! T for language and sexual references!    See the Glee Club's Adventures on Facebook!
1. Pilot

**Sorry for the shortness! Tried to get as much as I could from the Pilot Episode!**

**Pilot Episode:**

* * *

><p><p>

**Kurt Hummel has joined Facebook**

**Kurt Hummel: **Ugh. The dumpster is not meant to receive people.

* * *

><p><p>

**~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~**

**Mercedes Jones: **R-E-S-P-E-C-T! I nailed it!

- **Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen Chang, and Artie Abrams like this**

** - Rachel Berry: **You did well, Mercedes... but we all know who the real talent here is.

- **Mercedes Jones: **Not you?

- **Artie Abrams: **Oh Snap

– – **Kurt Hummel likes this**

** - Rachel Berry: **You're just jealous of my superior talent, Mercedes.

- **Mercedes Jones: **Oh. Hell no.

- **Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes! Why don't you just talk to Rachel about this at school tomorrow.

- **Mercedes Jones: **I will. Promise.

**~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~**

**Kurt Hummel: **How on Earth did Mr. Schue get FINN HUDSON to join Glee Club?

- **Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry like this**

** - Rachel Berry: **It was obviously my talent.

- **Kurt Hummel: **Please don't comment on my statues ever again, Rachel.

– – **Mercedes Jones likes this**

** - Rachel Berry: **You don't appreciate my talent.

**~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~**

**Kurt Hummel and 5 other friends are now connected with Finn Hudson**

** - Rachel Berry likes this**

** - Mercedes Jones: **Of course Rachel likes this.

– – **Artie Abrams likes this**

** - Rachel Berry: **I resent that.

- **Mercedes Jones: **Oh quit it. We all know you love Finn.

- **Finn Hudson: **I... uh have a girlfriend.

- **Kurt Hummel: **Who!

- **Finn Hudson: **Uh. **Quinn Fabray**. We've been dating for a couple of months.

- **Rachel Berry: **How stereotypical. There quarterback and Head Cheerleader. Joy.

- **Quinn Fabray: **Shut your internet mouth dwarf.

– – **Mercedes Jones likes this**

** - Rachel Berry: **How do you even see this. You're not even friends with Kurt.

- **Quinn Fabray: **Look up. Finn tagged me.

- **Rachel Berry: **Oh.

**~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~**

**Finn Hudson: **I don't know how that got into my locker...

- **Brittany Pierce: **How wat got into ur locker?

- **Santana Lopez: **Nothing, Brit. Nothing

- **Rachel Berry: **What happened, Finn?

- **Santana Lopez: **Oh gosh. Why are you friends with the hobbit, Finn?

– – **Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 4 other friends like this.**

** - Finn Hudson: **Guys... she's not that bad.

- **Santana Lopez: **Keep telling yourself that.

**~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~**

**Rachel Berry: **You're the one that I want!

- **Mercedes Jones: **Doo whop. Doo whop. -_-

- **Kurt Hummel: **Hoo Hoo Hoo -_-

- **Finn Hudson: **Guys...

- **Mercedes Jones: **Don't deny it. All we do is doowhop in the back.

– – **Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen Chang, and 2 others like this.**

**~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~**

**Finn Hudson **to **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I'll be a practice today for sure! My Mom's prostate removal was pretty serious.

– – **Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and 7 others like this**

- **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **dude. Chicks don't have prostates. I looked it up.

**~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~**

**Finn Hudson to Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Dude! Paintballs! Really

- **Quinn Fabray: **What you do to poor my Finn, Puck?

- **Santana Lopez: **Somehow... what you said sounded a bit dirty, Fabray.

– – **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this**

** - Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hot.

- **Finn Hudson: **He paintballed me Quinn!

- **Santana Lopez: **Still somehow sounds dirty...

- **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hot.

- **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Wait. You were talking about Finn. Not hot.

– – **Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and 3 others like this.**

**~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~**

**Finn Hudson: **Don't stop!

- **Santana Lopez: **Hot.

- **Rachel Berry: **You have a surprisingly dirty mind, Santana. He means 'Don't Stop Believing'

- **Santana Lopez: **Surprisingly dirty? Since when is it surprising that I'm a dirty girl.

- **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hot.

- **Santana Lopez: **Oh you know it ;)

- **Finn Hudson: **Hey. Please stop making sexual comments on status!

- **Santana Lopez: **You know you like it, Butterball.

- **Finn Hudson: **That doesn't matter.

- **Santana Lopez: **Hot.

- **Quinn Fabray: **Finn! I'm calling you.

- **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **haha.

– – **Santana Lopez likes this.**


	2. Showmance

**AN: Hey, guys. Sorry for the incredibly long window between updates. I just got my laptop back so they should be regular now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Really, Mr. Schue? Le Freak? That is practically... ancient!

**- Mercedes Jones: **Like Gold Digger is any better? What decade are we in? The 90's?

**- Kurt Hummel: **I couldn't agree more.

**- Rachel Berry: **I have an idea, guys!

**- Mercedes Jones: **Let me stop you right there, girl. This performance is not going to be about you.

**- - Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, and two others like this.**

** Rachel Berry: **Finn! Why did you like that comment?

**- Finn Hudson: **Accidental slip of the mouse?

**- - Artie Abrams likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Mercedes Jones: **Okay, guys. We all have to agree, Gold Digger is better than Le Freak. But it's still not good enough.

**- Artie Abrams: **I agree, girl. We need some modern tunes up in here.

**- Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes is right! Mr. Schuester needs to hear us out!

**- - Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, and 1 other person like this.**

**- Mercedes Jones: **Of course I'm right!

**- Rachel Berry: **FELLOW GLEE CLUBBERS, I HAVE AN IDEA.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Finn Hudson:** It's our first performance tomorrow... I'm kinda nervous. I've only sang in the shower.

**- Rachel Berry: **You'll do fantastic, Finn! You've got me with you.

** - Quinn Fabray: **RaPaul. I'm pretty sure I've said something about you speaking to Finn.

**- Rachel Berry: **Actually, Quinn. If you'd look at our previous conversations, you'll notice that you haven't said anything of the

sort. The internet is made for interacting.

**- Santana Lopez: **Maybe it's just me... but I'm getting a wanky vibe from Berry's statement. ;)

**- - Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this.**

** - Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hot.

**- Quinn Fabray: **Not funny. Both of you. Go make out somewhere else and leave us alone.

**- Santana Lopez: **Normally I'd put you in your place, Blondie. But Puckerman's lips are exactly what I want for dinner tonight.

So I'll let it slide. You in, Noah?

**- Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Sure thing, San. Be at your place in ten.

**- Brittany Pierce: **ten wat puck? Whos place? can I com?

**- Santana Lopez: **Sure, Britts. Come over to my house.

**- Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **HOT!

**- - Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, and 3 others like this.**

** - Quinn Fabray: **Gross.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't get why Schuester is so upset? We nailed Push It!

**- Mercedes Jones: **You were great, Kurt!

**- Rachel Berry: **Almost as good as me, Kurt!

**- Mercedes Jones: **Oh, can it, white girl. You weren't the brightest star. For once.

**- Finn Hudson: **Guys, back off of Rachel. She was great.

** - Rachel Berry: **Aw! You're very caring, Finn.

**- Mercedes Jones:** Didn't your girl say not to talk to Rachel, Finn?

**- Finn Hudson: **Right. Yeah. Whoops.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Quinn Fabray: **This is not okay.

**- - Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and two other people like this.**

** - Santana Lopez: **Agreed. That sex fest with Berry and Finn was disgusting. And that's coming from me. Got a plan?

**- Quinn Fabray: **Yes, in fact. Get Brittany and come over to my house. I have a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Quinn Fabray is now connected with Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and Rachel Berry.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Santana Lopez is now connected with Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and Rachel Berry.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Brittany Pierce is now connected with Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and Rachel Berry.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Kurt Hummel to Quinn Fabray: **Welcome to Glee Club, Quinn. You too, **Santana Lopez** and **Brittany Pierce.**

** - Rachel Berry: **Excuse me? Quinn has joined Glee Club? MY Glee Club?

**- Kurt Hummel: **Okay, first. Stop commenting on my things. And second, yes.

**- Quinn Fabray: **Hello, Rachel Boobless. I have some interesting news for you.

**- - Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this.**

** - Rachel Berry: **What?

**- Quinn Fabray: **Mr. Schuester has given me the lead in Don't Stop Believing.

**- Rachel Berry: **That... That has to be a mistake! I'll be talking to him immediately tomorrow morning!

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Rachel Berry: **It... wasn't a mistake. I don't get the solo...

**- - Quinn Fabray likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Private Message: Rachel Berry to Finn Hudson.**

**Rachel Berry: **Greetings, Finn. I was wondering if you would perhaps participate in an afternoon rehearsal with me tomorrow? In the auditorium?

**Finn Hudson: **Uh, sure. That's cool. Meet you there?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~GLEE~~~<strong>

**Rachel Berry: **I hope that everyone enjoyed my Take a Bow performance. I meant. Every. Single. Word.

**- Finn Hudson: **…

**- Rachel Berry: **Please refrain from commenting on my posts any further. Your... girlfriend... wouldn't like it.


End file.
